herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Frost Fayre Stall
The is a special type of shop that is available during Frost Fayre. It appears in Santa's Grotto during the Frost Fayre Festival in December. Seasonal Shop This shop sells special seasonal items and items used to complete seasonal quests. It was first introduced during Frost Fayre in December 2012. Shop Items Frost Fayre 2014 The following list is the items that are on sale from this shop during the 2014 Frost Fayre festival. ;Components *Bundle of Tinsel *Bag of Bricks *Pile of Planks *Rope *Golden Star *Blue Glass Bauble *Green Wooden Bauble *Red Clay Bauble *Cold Iron Ingot *Nails ;Decoration Packs *Holidays Full Monty Bundle *Winter Wonderland Bundle *Happy New Year Bundle ;Decorations *Frost Fayre Ice Fountain *Messy Santa's Gnome *Santa Claus (decoration) *Santa's Workshop *Bubbly Time *Festive Gift *Dangling Mistletoe *Large Ice Boulders *Ice Boulders *Small Snowdrift *Small Ice Boulders *Blue New Year Balloon *Green New Year Balloon *Red New Year Balloon *Yellow New Year Balloon *Large Snowdrift *Icy Cracks *Festive Gnomish Lamp *Icy Pond *Festive Cracker Box *New Year Balloons *Sad Snowman *Blue Festive Tree Blueprint *Icy Festive Tree Blueprint *Pink Festive Tree Blueprint *Red Festive Tree Blueprint *Candy Cane Boot *Holly Wreath *Rudolph, The Rocking Reindeer *Winter Garden Bench *Snowman *Robin Roost Blueprint *Surprise Gifts' Sleigh *Dancing Snow-Person *Rudolph, the Plushie ;Farming *Bundle of 5 Sunflower Oil *Pack of 5 Cream ;Food *Mince Pie *Pigs in Blankets *Apple Pie ;Drinks *Orange Juice *Mulled Wine *Eggnog *Red Wine *Whisky ;Ingredients *Chicken Egg *Butter *Cinnamon *Cream *Honey *Sugar *Flour *Mincemeat ;Loot *Fairylights ;Traps *Fireplace Trap Plans Frost Fayre 2013 The following list is the items that are on sale from this shop during the 2013 Frost Fayre festival. Use the link to the right to show or hide the list. ;Blueprints *Blue Festive Tree Blueprint *Icy Festive Tree Blueprint *Pink Festive Tree Blueprint *Red Festive Tree Blueprint *Robin Roost Blueprint ;Components *Bundle of Tinsel *Bag of Bricks *Pile of Planks *Rope *Golden Star *Blue Glass Bauble *Green Wooden Bauble *Red Clay Bauble *Cold Iron Ingot *Nails ;Decoration Packs *Holiday Tree Kit *Holidays Full Monty Bundle *Winter Wonderland Bundle ;Decorations *Candy Cane Boot *Dancing Snow-Person *Dangling Mistletoe *Festive Cracker Box *Holly Wreath *Ice Boulders *Icy Cracks *Icy Pond *Large Ice Boulders *Large Snowdrift *Rudolph, the Plushie *Rudolph, The Rocking Reindeer *Small Ice Boulders *Small Snowdrift *Snowman *Surprise Gifts' Sleigh *Winter Garden Bench ;Drinks *Orange Juice *Mulled Wine *Eggnog *Red Wine *Whisky ;Food *Mince Pie *Pigs in Blankets *Apple Pie ;Ingredients *Chicken Egg *Butter *Cinnamon *Cream *Honey *Sugar *Flour *Mincemeat ;Loot *Fairylights ;Plans *Fireplace Trap Plans ;Produce Packs *Bundle of 5 Sunflower Oil *Cream Pack Frost Fayre 2012 The following list is the items that were on sale from this shop during the 2012 Frost Fayre festival. Use the link to the right to show or hide the list. ;Blueprints *Green Festive Tree Blueprint *Blue Festive Tree Blueprint *Pink Festive Tree Blueprint ;Components *Red Clay Bauble *Bundle of Tinsel *Blue Glass Bauble *Green Wooden Bauble *Bag of Bricks *Pile of Planks *Rope *Silver Iron Bauble *Cold Iron Ingot *Nails *Golden Star ;Drinks *Red Wine *Orange Juice *Whisky ;Food *Apple Pie ;Homestead Decor *Candy Cane Boot *Red New Year Balloon *Yellow New Year Balloon *Blue New Year Balloon *Green New Year Balloon *Basic Snowman *Bubbly Time *Festive Gnomish Lamp *Rudolph, the Plushie *Festive Bench *Icy Festive Tree *New Year Balloons *Suprise Gifts' Sleigh *Frost Fayre Snowman *Rudolph, The Rocking Reindeer ;Ingredients *Cream *Chicken Egg *Butter *Flour *Honey *Sugar *Bundle of Sunflower Oil *Cinnamon *Mincemeat *Cream Pack ;Loot *Fairylights ;Shoes *Boots Santa Style ;Tops *Top Santa Style ;Trousers *Trousers Santa Style Category:Frost Fayre Category:Shops